In a well-known conventional game, such as a role-playing game and an adventure game, a character appearing in the game is furnished with various kinds of skills, such as arms, a guard, special power, and fights against an enemy character with the power given by the skill owned by the character so as to develop the scenario.
In such a game program, the number of the skills to be equipped is determined in advance for each category of the skill, such as arms, a guard, an accessory and special power, and the player can not furnish a character with the skills over the number determined for each category.
When installing the skill, the player simply mechanically arranges the skill which was obtained in an event at a position determined in advance by the program, thereby decreasing the fun of the game.
With the above-mentioned conventional game program, but, it is impossible to diversify the power of a character, and it is inevitable to standardize the contents of the game to a degree. The fun of the game will be greatly improved if the player can be provided with some fun at the time of the installation of the skill.
Then, the developments of the game program and a game machine for diversifying a power of a character by allowing to combine skills with each other irrespective of a category thereof, and for providing a player with fun of a puzzle at the time when installing the skill have been desired.